inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Asta
(Forward) |element= Fire |number= 10 |team= Destructchers |debut_anime= Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |seiyuu= Kimura Ryouhei}} Asta (アスタ, Asuta) is one of the three main antagonists and the captain of Destructchers in the Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W movie. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *''"The boy who appeared before Tenma with Fran. He takes out strong "High Dupli"."'' Appearance He has orange eyes and wears a light blue headband that covers his forehead. His hair has a wheat brown color. He wears a dark blue jacket with dark blue pants and purple shoes. Plot Inazuma Eleven GO Vs. Danball Senki W Asta first appeared allong with San while they're watching the match between Shinsei Inazuma Japan and Inazuma Legend Japan. He later made an appearance at Holy Road Stadium and easily knocked out Endou with a shoot. When Shindou demanded to him tell his name to them, Asta just said that all of them would disapear, so his name wasn't necessary. He later beated every member from Shinsei Inazuma Japan and scored a goal with Dimension Storm. Later, he and his team, Destructchers play against Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He blocked Hakuryuu's shoot with Asterisk Rock and succeeded. Later he scored two goal using Dimension Storm and a mighty shoot, both breaking through Shinsuke in his mixi maxed form. Then he went head to head with Tenma in a battle and he tried to stop God Wind with Asterik Rock but failed. In the end he was seen helping Tenma in using God Hand W to stop Fran's Chaos Meteor. Game Appearance Wii Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= In order to recruit Asta, you need to have: *'Player': Lotus (Destructchers's Community Master at Lost World Stadium) *'Player': Kamomi (Destructchers's Community Master at Lost World Stadium) *'Topic': Brothers ( Found at the Hospital on the Second floor ) After this, he can be scouted with an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. Be aware that, in order to make him appear as a scoutable option, you'll need to recruit at least three other members from Destructchers. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= In order to recruit Asta, you need to have: *'Kizuna Coin': 4 Purple (紫4) *'Item': Bouquet of Happiness (しあわせの花束, Randomly dropped by Chronicles at Mako's Taisen Route) *'Photo': Frame Picture of Family (家族の写真立ての写真, Taken at Aki's place room 201) *'Photo': Table of Football Game (卓上サッカーゲームの写真, Taken at Raimon's soccer club in the past) *'Topic': Powerful People (パワフルな人の話題, Obtained at Raimon's gymnasium) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware that, in order to make him appear as a scoutable option, you'll need to recruit at least 5 other members from Destructchers. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 156 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 167 *'Dribbling': 131 *'Technique': 121 *'Block': 83 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 85 *'Catch': 87 *'Lucky': 88 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Dimension Storm' *'DF Asterisk Rock' *'SK Crusher' *'SH Sunshine Storm' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SH Dimension Storm' *'DF Asterisk Rock' *'SK Crusher' *'SH Sunshine Storm' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Dimension Storm' *'DF Asterisk Rock' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Konton no Ou Astaroth' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'KH Konton no Ou Astaroth' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Konton no Ou Astaroth' Relationships *'Fran' (Sister) *'San' (Brother) Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Captains Category:Keshin User